Chorizo Contre Salami – une histoire sauci cons
by NyaPowa
Summary: [Yaoi]Est ce vraiment du Yaoi? Est ce vraiment du Kojiro x Tsubasa? C'est surtout un gros délire. En bref, Tsubasa est angoissé... Pourquoi, comment? Vous saurez tout bientôt...


Ma copine Infinitilight à fait un commentaire sur la fanfic que je suis en train d'écrire en demandant s'il était possible d'y insérer du yaoi. Malheureusement non…

Mais parce que j'aime beaucoup Infi, je lui ai promis une fanfic yaoi… Le stress, la fatigue et le fait de n'avoir que deux neuronnes n'aidant pas, j'ai accouché de ce petit bijou. C'est du KojiroxTsubasa parce que cela m'amusait, et parce que je pense que ce n'est pas fait très souvent…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chorizo Contre Salami – une tragique histoire de saussi-con

Note pour Infi : Chorizo c'est Tsubasa alias Oliver Atton parce qu'il finit par jouer en Espagne. Salami c'est pour Kojiro Hyuga alias Marc Landers parce qu'il finit par jouer en Italie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Il n'était qu'une loque humaine, un être vil et misérable dont la seule existence souillait le sol même sur lequel il pleurait. Il polluait la lumière du soleil par sa présence et il endurait la terrible douleur de savoir qu'il était injustement en train de vivre, que chacun de ses souffles priverait surement un petit enfant innocent de sa vie, et qu'il était responsable pour chaque malheur du monde depuis la mort des dinosaures.

Tsubasa pleurait et avec chaque larme, toute aussi pure que du cristal que sa sœur jumelle qui l'avait précédée, avec chaque larme qui coulait le long de ses joues douces et veloutées son âme se brisait.

Le Japon avait perdu un match.

Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô défaite ennemie !

N'avait-il donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie

Et ne s'était-il blanchi dans les travaux guerriers

Que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant de lauriers ?

Son ballon qu'avec respect tout le Japon admire,

Son ballon, qui tant de fois a sauvé cet empire,

Tant de fois affermi la coupe de son pays,

Trahit donc sa querelle, et ne fait rien pour lui ?

Ô cruel souvenir de sa gloire passée !

Œuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée !

Nouvelle indignité fatale à son bonheur !

Précipice élevé d'où tombe son honneur !

Faut-il de leur éclat voir triompher le comte,

Et mourir sans vengeance, ou vivre dans la honte ?

Comte, sois de mon ballon à présent gouverneur ;

Ce haut rang n'admet point un homme sans honneur ;

Et son jaloux orgueil par cet affront insigne

Malgré le choix du but, a su s'en rendre indigne.

Et toi, de mes exploits glorieux instrument,

Mais d'un corps tout de peau inutile ornement,

Ami ballon, jadis tant à craindre, et qui, dans cette offense,

M'as servi de parade, et non pas de défense,

Va, quitte désormais le dernier des humains,

Passe, pour m'oublier, en de meilleures mains

(C'est qu'il est cultivationné le Tsubi… pour les ignares, c'est adapté du Cid de Corneille – sauce footballistique. Acte 1 scène 4, pour être précis. Tout copyright a Corneille même s'il est mort, parce que tout de même, Corneille, il rock. A ce propos, Corneille, c'est Pierre Corneille, auteur dramatique français du XVII siècle ; 1606 à 1684 pour être précis. Parce que je ne parlais pas de Corneille le chanteur contemporain, qui lui aussi rock, surtout quand il move son body sur le dance-floor, mais bon ce n'est que mon avis personnel et portatif.)

Donc retour Tusbi…

Le Japon avait perdu un match.

Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô défaite ennemie !

N'avait-il donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie

Et ne s'était-il blanchi dans les travaux guerriers

Que pour voir en un jour flétrir tant de lauriers ?

Son ballon qu'avec respect tout le Japon admire,

Son ballon, qui tant de fois a sauvé cet empire,

Tant de fois affermi la coupe de son pays,

Trahit donc sa querelle, et ne fait rien pour lui ?

Ô cruel souvenir de sa gloire passée !

Œuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée !

Nouvelle indignité fatale à son bonheur !

Précipice élevé d'où tombe son honneur !

Faut-il de leur éclat voir triompher le comte,

Et mourir sans vengeance, ou vivre dans la honte ?

Comte, sois de mon ballon à présent gouverneur ;

Ce haut rang n'admet point un homme sans honneur ;

Et son jaloux orgueil par cet affront insigne

Malgré le choix du but, a su s'en rendre indigne.

Et toi, de mes exploits glorieux instrument,

Mais d'un corps tout de peau inutile ornement,

Ami ballon, jadis tant à craindre, et qui, dans cette offense,

M'as servi de parade, et non pas de défense,

Va, quitte désormais le dernier des humains,

Passe, pour m'oublier, en de meilleures mains

(Au cas vous auriez oublié)

Et lui, leader sans peur ni crainte, capitaine de tous les cœurs, chevalier en short brillant sur ses crampons blancs – c'est que Sanae les fait relire avant chaque match – Lui le meneur d'hommes au moral d'acier, champion incontesté du ballon rond, lui connaissait désormais l gout amer de la défaite.

Tsubasa restait là, la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux, et les genoux posés sur le sol sacro-sacré des vestiaires. En fait il était à quatre pattes par terre, mais c'est tout de même plus poétique comme ça non? Il était l'image même de la désolation humaine, la métaphore criante de vérité de la souffrance d'une âme aux proies à ses démons intérieurs, la preuve que l'agonie d'une vie est encore plus cruelle que Dame Mort en personne…

En fait il chialait comme un môme parce qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bon que ses petits camarades au jeu de pousser la ba-balle entre les po-poteaux.

C'est alors que la douce voix mélodieuse de Kojiro Hyuga, briseur d'épaules, destructeur de ventres, ravageur de chevilles, tendons et autre gambettes en tout genre, l'Attila des ballons et terreur des po-poteaux (et des mecs entre les po-poteaux…), et également butteur officiel de l'équipe du Japon à ses heures perdues, fit couler sa poésie coutumière:

- « Putain de bordel de merde, ou sont ces salopes de clés? »

Il poussa avec sa délicatesse habituelle la porte des vestiaires, qui trop touchée d'avoir été touchée par la main du Tigre, s'éclata de joie en éclatant en mille et un morceaux de bois. Kojiro, droit un dieu vengeur grec se tenait dans l'embrasure, la figure alerte et l'œil brillant. Ben oui, les mille et un morceaux de bois, c'est peut-être cool comme entrée dramatique, mais cela fait plein de poussière et Kojiro s'en était prise une dans le z'œil – le droit - qui larmoya un peu.

Il avança fièrement dans les vestiaires d'un pas de conquérant espagnol - lui qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Espagne – et remarqua tout de suite son capitaine, mon capitaine dans sa détresse absolue et se pencha sur lui.

En fait il lui marcha de dessus. Ben oui, les mille et un morceaux de bois, c'est peut-être cool comme entrée dramatique, mais cela fait de plein de poussière et Kojiro, qui s'en était déjà prise une dans le z'œil – le droit - qui larmoyait un peu, et donc ne voyait plus que de l'autre – le gauche, nan l'autre gauche - n'avait pas vue la forme prostrée de Tsubasa.

- « Hé, le naze qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Elle t'a foutu dehors la Madame Ozhora, bordel con(gue)? »

Pourquoi parlait-il avec l'accent toulousain, il ne le savait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus de poudre à lessiver Omo-qui-sent-bon-la-

fraicheur-comme-si-c'était-juste-sorti-de-dessous-le-fer-à-repasser-mais-qui-ne-sent-pas-la-rose-parce-que-lui-Kojiro-dit-le-tigre-n'etait-pas-une-gonzesse-et-que-

d'abord-lui-Kojiro-dit-le-tigre-sentait-le-mÂle-avec-un-grand-« a », et cela était terrible parce que ce soir c'est mardi. Et mardi c'est peut-être Butoni, mais c'es aussi jour de lessive et sans Omo-qui-sent-bon-la-fraicheur-comme-si-c'était-juste-sorti-de-dessous-le-fer-à-repasser-mais-qui-ne-sent-pas-la-rose-parce-que-lui-Kojiro-

dit-le-tigre-n'etait-pas-une-gonzesse-et-que-d'abord-lui-Kojiro-dit-le-tigre-sentait-le-mÂle-avec-un-grand-« a », ben la lessive, c'est râpé et c'est surtout très con(gue)…

-« Hé l'autre con, t'as pas vu me clés non? » gronda gentiment Kojiro. Les vitrines, trop touchées d'avoir été touchées par la voix du Tigre, s'éclatèrent de joie en éclatant en mille et deux morceaux de verre. Veuillez noter que les vitrines, ça en jette naturellement, et que pour défendre leur réputation, elles se devaient de faire au moins un éclat de plus que ce pauvre petit bois de porte pourri. Le bois, pas la porte. Donc les vitres firent leur sortie avec un dernier éclat (ahaha) et Tsubi-petit-joli gémit doucement.

En fait il hurlait de douleur parce qu'entre un marchage-piétinement de tigre en mode de conquérant espagnol et les éclats de vitre, il venait de déguster.

- « Oh, arrête de faire la fillette. Le foot ce n'est pas un sport de nana » réconforta chaleureusement Kojiro. « Bon mes clés… »

Tsubi-petit pissant le sang leva le regard vers cet homme fort et puissant que rien n'arrêtait. Ni les portes ni les vitres ni même la défaite. Oh ce qu'il était beau…

Oui, Prince, je languis, je brûle pour Kojiro.

Je l'aime, non point tel que l'ont vu les enfers,

Volage adorateur de mille objets divers,

Qui va du dieu des morts déshonorer la couche,

Mais fidèle, mais fier, et même un peu farouche,

Charmant, jeune, traînant tous les cœurs après soi,

Tel qu'on dépeint nos dieux, ou tel qu'il se doit.

Il avait ce port, ces yeux, ce langage,

Cette noble pudeur colorait son visage

Lorsque de notre terrain il traversa les flots,

Digne sujet des vœux des filles de la Toho.

Que faisais-je alors ? Pourquoi, sans être hypocrite,

Des héros du Japon assembla-t-il l'élite ?

Pourquoi, trop jeune encor, ne puis-je alors

Entrer dans le vaisseau qui le mit sur nos bords ?

(Pour les ignares, c'est adapté Phèdre Cid de Racine – sauce footballistique. Acte 2 scène 5, pour être précis. Tout copyright à Racine même s'il est mort, parce que tout de même, Racine, il rock. Et je ne parle que Racine, un poète tragique français du XVII siècle ; 1639 à 1699 pour être précis, parce ce que personne, même pas les chanteurs contemporains, sont assez con pour s'appeler Racine. Quoique il y en a un qui se fait appeler Doc Gynéco… c'est kif-kif non ?…)

Donc le Tsubi regarda Kojiro qui cherchait ses clés en se grattant le cuir chevelu pour faire des vacances à ses coucouillettes qui apprécièrent l'attention en dansant la samba – apparemment le pas et les coucouillettes et le tout corps du Tigre avaient des envies de château en Espagne – et le trouva beau.

Beau dans la défaite et fier dans la vie. C'était un homme de fer qui rien n'ébranle, un géant au moral d'acier dont la passion dont la flamme se nourrissait du feu consumait sans fin –ce qui était bien parce que l'acier ne fond qu'à une température de 1454 degré Celsius (je veux dire que cela aurait fait tache si son moral était de plomb, parce que le plomb fond à 327 degré Celsius) – un titan au cœur d'or, le tout faisant de lui un mec nickel !!! (ahaha)

Il respirait la détermination, il suait la colère, il avait la rage au ventre et dévorait la vie à pleines dents. Il avait aussi l'estomac dans les talons et pensait avec sa bite, mais bon…

Tsubasa se releva et fit face à son égérie, sa muse, son tigre au pelage doux. Parce que Kojiro n'utilise que le shampoing-après-shampoing-deux-en-un-de-l-Oreal-

parce-que-ça-va-plus-vite-que-la-bouteille-est-jaune-et-Kojiro-aime-bien-le-jaune-et-parce-qu'il-le-vaut-bien-et-puis-ta-gueule-d'abord…

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se tourner vers lui. D'un coup d'épaule décidée, il le déstabilisa en le poussant sur un pied mais le retient avec son autre bras qui était libre. Il posa son pied sur le banc et sur sa cuisse ainsi étendue, il bascula Kojiro qui se prenait pour Don Quichotte en agitant les bras comme des moulins pour garder son équilibre – parce que moulins à vent en Espagne bien sur, devons-nous le préciser ?

Sur sa cuisse ainsi étendue, il posa Kojiro sur le dos et le maintint de son bras désormais libre – le premier parce que Tsubi a beau être super-Tsubi, il n'a encore que deux bras. Il s'empara des lèvres de Kojiro et l'embrassa langoureusement, passionnément, éperdument, follement, fougueusement, ardemment, frénétiquement et plein de trucs en –ment.

Il puisait dans ses lèvres une force nouvelle, il se sentait fort, puissant, beau, irrésistible, invincible, impitoyable, indestructible, indomptable, implacable, intransigeant et plein de trucs en in-…

Gonflé à bloc, l'espoir au cœur, la tête vide mais des étoiles dans les yeux, il sortit en laissant Kojiro assis sur le banc. Le banc, trop touchée d'être touché par les fesses Tigre, s'éclata de joie en restant bien sage sous le popotin félin et entreprit de lui tenir la jambe.

Kojiro était sous le choc. Il avait viré au vert, blanc, rouge en l'honneur de l'Italie où il jouait, mais également au violet, au pourpre, au rouge tomate, rouge pivoine, rouge coquelicot, mais pas rouge homard parce que cela gâcherait l'effet bucolique. Il aspirait l'air goulument comme si c'était la première fois qu'il respirait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait et il voyait toujours des petits points lumineux qui dansaient le tango – Espagnol bien sur, devons-nous le préciser encore ?- derrière ses paupières mi-closes. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement et chercha Tsubi du regard sans le trouver. Il poussa un soupir éploré. Pourquoi est-il parti si vite ? Sans un mot, sans regret et sans trace ? Pourquoi fuir devant l'inévitable réalité qui frappait Kojiro : sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau sens.

En fait, il pensait que Tsubasa venait de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche et venait de lui sauver la vie. Ben oui, les mille et un morceaux de bois, c'est peut-être cool comme entrée dramatique, mais cela fait de plein de poussière et Kojiro, qui s'en était déjà prise une dans le z'œil – le droit - qui larmoyait un peu, et donc ne voyait plus que de l'autre – le gauche, nan l'autre gauche – avait respiré de la poussière et comme il avait le nez bloqué parce qu'il avait une larme dans le z'œil – le droit – c'était passé directement par la bouche au moment où il allait dire

- «Oh con(gue) voilà qu'elles étaient là mes clés ! »

Tout content d'avoir trouvé ses clés et d'avoir la vie sauve, Kojiro Hyuga avec sa ménagerie espagnole sorti du vestiaire qui s'était éclaté à se démolir et alla s'acheter un paquet de Omo-qui-sent-bon-la-fraicheur-comme-si-c'était-juste-sorti-de-dessous-le-fer-à-repasser-mais-qui-ne-sent-pas-la-rose-parce-que-lui-Kojiro-dit-le-tigre-n'etait-pas-une-gonzesse-

et-que-d'abord-lui-Kojiro-dit-le-tigre-sentait-le-mÂle-avec-un-grand-« a ».


End file.
